blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Matches
'''Matches is Miss Grimwood's hot-tempered pet dragon.''' Physical appearance Matches is entirely covered in light green scales, with dark green horns, hair, and spots and scales on his back. His eyes are yellow with orange irises and red pupils. He also has webbed hands, sharp teeth, and an arrow-shaped tail. Personality When angry or excited, he glows red, then breathes out fire like most dragons. Matches can get a little feisty around strangers, but once they get to know him, he's fine. He dislikes Scooby-Doo at first, but later becomes friends, and has a strong liking for Scrappy-Doo. He also doesn't like being left-out. Powers and abilities Matches can breathe fire and hot steam. If he is wet however, he cannot breath fire until he is dry. History When Scooby first met Matches he laughed, because he was small. Matches got angry and breathed fire at him, frightening Scooby. Matches was then told off by Mrs. Grimwood. Scrappy met Matches next. When Scooby and Shaggy were preparing for the mightiest monsters to arrive, they went to the kitchen that Mrs. Grimwood was making swamp brownies and Matches lit the fire with his flames. The brownies turned out to be made of swamp water and a chalk full of mosquitoes. After the monsters arrived, Matches became left out and sad. Sibella made a fire proof robe for him. Revolta sent a spider bat to hypnotize Shaggy. Shaggy took the girls for a "field trip". Matches wanted to go, but Mrs. Grimwood told him to stay. Mrs. Grimwood's scorpion stew was frozen and Matches left to go to this "field trip". Scooby was attacked by Grim Creeper and Matches saved Scooby and breathed fire on Grim Creeper. The Grimwood girls were captured by the spider bats and send to Castle Revolta. Grim Creeper traps Scooby and the gang in a well of water and a Well-Dweller appears and Matches tries to breathe fire, but his flames went out by the water. Scrappy plays back with Matches, Scooby, and Well-Dweller. The Dweller gets the ball and lets the gang out and it was almost midnight. Scooby and Shaggy try pushing the wall for a secret entrance but there was no time since it was almost midnight and Scooby and Shaggy fall into the secret passage way in the wall. Grim Creeper grabs Scooby and Shaggy and Winnie and Tanis tried pulling, but they were distracted by some boys fighting spider bats. Grim Creeper broke through the wall and grabs Scrappy and Matches, but Matches was still out of steam to breathe fire. Revolta orders the girls to go back or she will turn the gang into something worse than toads (Scooby turned into a toad). A spider bat sees Scooby and tries to eat him, but they knocked down some ingredients into the formula and Matches breathes fire at the spider bat. Grim Creeper also gets burned by Matches. Elsa throws the wand into the formula and the castle was about to explode. Scooby and the others got out and Revolta and Grim Creeper tried getting out with their flying brooms, but they died when they were hit by the explosion and they fall to their deaths. A celebration after Revolta and Grim Creeper's defeat was at Grimwood school. The Grimwood girls and Matches waved goodbye to the gang as they left after Scooby & Shaggy saw the new students. Gallery Matches.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Scooby-Doo Characters